Dealing with little Yu!
by Neferiti
Summary: Allen and Kanda is sent on a mission. When they return something has changed. From now on everybody have to deal with a little Yu! And when i said Everybody I really meant everybody!
1. Chapter 1

**Dealing with little Yu**

_Chapter 1_

Another mission… with him! Hell is more pleasant place than the situation in which Allen Walker found himself. Komui sent him and Kanda of all the people on a mission. The only thing which was good in that, it supposed to be a fast and easy job. They didn't even have to travel too far thankfully. When they finally arrived at the town where they were sent, Allen was the first to escape from the tense atmosphere of the train cub. Kanda walked slowly after him with a scowl on his face.

Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! Was on the younger exorcist's mind as he ran from an inhabitant to another one asking questions. Step by step they were lead out of the town. Soon they were walking in the forest, slowly approaching the hills. Kanda went at the front, while Allen stayed behind a little. They weren't surprised, when the Akumas suddenly attacked. In addition, they were just waiting for it. While Kanda fought without any emotion, Allen tried to conduct his stress while giving salvation to the poor souls trapped in those machines, but the battle was over quickly.

Kanda raised his head while he narrowed his eyes.

"The Innocence is near" he said quietly.

"How would you know?" Allen asked mumbling. Kanda gave him a glare and a "che" then continued his journey towards the Innocence. After an hour and two other fights with the Akumas, they spotted a light between the trees.

"And you said it was near!" Allen noted sarcastically referring at the hour which had passed since the older male's statement.

"Shut up, Moyashi!" Kanda hissed and walked towards the light. Soon they could see the Innocence levitating in the middle of a clear.

"I have a name, you know…" Allen said not paying attention to the Innocence anymore. Kanda is perfectly able to collect one without any assistant, right? So he continued his monologue "… why is it so difficult to say Allen?" at the same time Kanda reached out for the Innocence crouching down a little. His fingers slowly wrapped around it…

"So try to say it! It's not that difficult! Allen. A-L-L-E-N! A…he was cut off by a sharp light which enveloped the long haired exorcist, and blinded the other one.

"Kanda!" Allen shouted when his sight came back. He spun towards where his mate supposed to stand and frozen in shock.

"Oh my God!" Allen gasped. Kanda was nowhere to be seen, but where he stood a minute ago a little child was sitting in a mini-exorcist coat, with long raven hair and large dark blue eyes. In his little hands was the Innocence which he was giggling at. Allen quickly shook his head, but the shock remained. Slowly he walked closer to the child and crouched down in front of him still staring with wide eyes.

"Kanda? Is that you?" he asked in disbelief. The little one looked up curiously then smiled a huge smile.

"Daddy!" he cried cheerfully.

"No way!" Allen shouted jumping backwards. The lil' child flinched at the harsh tone and huge crocodile started to appear in his eyes. Realizing his mistake Allen quickly crawled back to the child outstretching one of his arms.

"No! No! No! Don't cry! I didn't mean it like that! I'm just not you Daddy!" he explained rapidly. Still sniffing the girlish looking boy stared at him.

"Not Daddy?" he asked with a small voice. Allen shook his head in negative. Suddenly the boy's face lit up. "Mommy!" Allen was shocked. He needed few minutes to recover.

"I-I'm not Mommy..." he groaned after a while. The little kid stared at him with his huge eyes.

"Not Mommy?" Allen immediately shook his head. The boy spun around sharply and showed his back to the exorcist. Allen blinked confused.

"Erm… What's the matter?" he asked. The kid remained silent and didn't turn back. He continued to play with the Innocence.

"Hey?" Allen called hesitantly and touched the kid's shoulder. The lil' one spun around angrily.

"Not talk with stwangews!" he said seriously and turned his back at the other one again. Allen started to run out of ideas.

"I'm not a stranger!" he said weakly.

"You awe! You not Mommy and not Daddy, so you awe a stwangew!" came the answer.

"I'm your friend, Kanda!" Allen smiled hoping that the little version couldn't use Mugen.

"If you awe my Fwiend, than why do you call me Kanda? Use my fiwst name if I'm fwiend!" Little Kanda said with a frown which was so cute on his childish face. Allen smiled at him kindly.

"Okay, Yu!" Little Kanda forgot his anger immediately and started giggling again, still playing with the Innocence. Allen called for Tim quickly.

"So this is a golem!" He said cheerfully. Kanda looked at the golden thing levitating above him with huge eyes. "Do you want to play with it?" Allen tried hoping. Yu nodded eagerly and reached for Tim.

"Before you do that, you have to feed him!"

"With what?" Yu asked still staring at the golem.

"With that thing in your hand! Give it to him and he'll play with you!" Yu looked up at Tim then at the Shining thing in his hand, after a while he slowly offered the Innocence to the Golem which swallowed it quickly. Allen sighed with relief than picked Yu up.

"Whewe Awe we going?" Kanda asked while he captured poor Tim and held it by its tail.

"We are going home!" Allen grinned nervously.

An hour later the telephone in Komui's office started to ring. The chief picked it up quickly and happily, 'cause he had a reason again for stop working.

"Halo?" he said cheerfully.

"Komui, it's me!"

"Allen? How are you? How is your mission with Kanda?"

"Erm… We got the Innocence, but…"

"But?"

"We have a problem…"

"What kind of a problem?" Komui asked suspiciously. In the same time Allen looked at the bed of the inn where they stayed for the night and met with two huge dark-blue eyes.

"Erm… a maybe three years old problem?"

**

* * *

Among those who like this story, ****does any one want to be my beta Reader? I want it to be someone who likes my stories. Please tell me if you would like to do it or if you know somebody who would like to do it! **** Thank you! And please comment! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dealing with Little Yuu**

**Chapter 2**

An hour had passed since the telephone call and Allen was growing more frustrated. Komui's first reaction had been laughter.

"He must look soooooo cute! Bring him home! I wanna see him!" he had said. Now they were in the room the Inn had provided for them, and he had a bored Yuu in his hands. He had gotten tired of playing with Tim, and Allen had no idea how to keep the little boy busy.

"Boooooowing!"Yuu whined for the hundredth time. Allen could feel desperation creeping in.

"Don't you want to sleep or something? Little kids should sleep a lot!" he said, making Yuu pout at his comment.

"Not a little kid! I'm big!" Yuu complained, trying to look serious with his little arms crossed and a cute frown on his face. Allen started laughing because it was just too cute and so funny.

"Of course you are!" he said while tears started rolling down his face from laughing so hard. He stopped immediately when he heard soft sniffling.

"Allen mean!" Yuu cried. Allen ran to him quickly and picked up the small child and started rocking him- now totally serious.

"Okay, okay! Bad Allen! I won't be mean! Don't cry!" Allen said, trying to soothe the child. The Inn's owner's wife had told him what to in case Yuu cried, so he was prepared. Kanda calmed down after a while, but he still had his face buried in the now older boy's chest.

"Hungwy!" Yuu exclaimed after a while. At the same time Allen's stomach started making demanding noises.

"Me too!" Allen laughed. He walked out of the room with Yuu in his arms and hoped that the kind woman could help with the food as well.

Sometime later they were sitting at a table with their dinner in front of them, which was made by the very eager wife of the owner. The mentioned woman was standing at the doorway watching them. Allen, as usual, was eating like…erm… won't mention anything. At the same time, little Yuu stared at his plate uncomfortably. He had a sandwich.

"What's the matter little one? Why don't you eat?" the kind woman asked after Yuu left his meal untouched. Yuu looked up at the woman, and then returned his gaze down making a pouting face. Allen stopped eating as guilt came over him for enjoying his meal while Yuu wasn't eating. The little kid did not like to be on the spotlight, so he pushed his plate away with his head bowed down.

"Don't like…" he mumbled. The woman blinked, confused.

"But all kids like this! You should too!" She protested.

"Don't like!" Yuu snapped back angrily. The two older persons stared at him, taken aback. _So was short-tempered as a child too!_ Allen thought.

"Then what do you like?" the woman asked in defeat. Yuu opened his mouth, and then closed it. He continued to act like a fish thrown out of water. Under the curious stares of the other two, he stammered out letters like's' and 'b', but nothing understandable came out. As realization came over Allen, he burst out laughing.

"He's never changed!" Allen exclaimed. "You want to eat soba, right Yuu?" Little Kanda nodded with big round eyes.

"But little kids can't eat soba! No way!" The woman shouted. Kanda sniffed. Slowly the, now familiar, crocodile tears appeared in his dark blue eyes. (I couldn't resist XD) Nor did Allen.

"Just today?" Allen asked hopefully.

"No! He eats what he got! He will become a spoiled brat if you let him do what he wants! That's the end of the argument!" With that she stormed out.

"Sorry Yuu! I can't do anything more." Allen said regretfully. After that, he fought with Yuu to stop crying for half an hour and spent the other half forcing him to eat something.

When they arrived back to their room, Allen was totally exhausted. Yuu, on the other hand, didn't seem to be a bit tired. He climbed onto the bed and started playing with Tim.

"You stay here while I go take a shower, okay?" Allen said, but Yuu didn't even look up. After locking the bathroom door, the older boy took his time and relaxed under the hot water as long as possible. When he decided that it he had been away long enough, he dried himself and left the room. When he stepped out he nearly got a heart attack. Little Kanda was playing with Mugen. The very, very sharp Mugen!

"Y-Yuu!" he stammered, "Put it down!"

"I like it!" The kid protested and as he grabbed the sword he held it close to himself in a V-E-R-Y D-A-N-G-E-R-O-U-S way.

"You can play with Tim! He is very nice and cute…"

"Don' wanna! I like swowd!"

"No you don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do! Allen mean!"

"It's not fair! I'm not mean!" Allen was lost in thought for a little while as he came up with an idea. At this time tomorrow they would be at home, so… "If you give it to me and be a good boy, I'll show you something really interesting tomorrow. If you don't, you'll be scolded!" Yuu stared up at him with a, cute, small frown. Then he slowly released the sword. Allen took it carefully and locked it away in his bag.

"Thank God! I have to be more careful!" he mumbled to himself. "Okay, now it's time for you to go to bed, Yuu!" He said and turned towards the kid… Who was not where he should have been…

"Yuu?" Allen groaned, when there was no answer. He searched in the room, in the bathroom; he even looked under tables and beds without success. His voice started to grow hoarse after calling for the kid so many times. He found the door open, so he left their room and continued his searching mission. After an hour of desperate searching, he ran back to his room so he could call for help. He stopped in the middle of the room in surprise. Kanda was sitting on his bed half asleep.

"I won! Allen's bad at hide 'n seek." He mumbled and yawned. Without any other word he climbed under the cover and pulled it over his little head and was asleep right away.

"You gotta be kidding with me!" Allen groaned. He crawled to his own bed and collapsed on it. He was sure that the next day would be Hell too. He just hoped that when they arrived home, Lenalee and Lavi would be ready to take over. He had enough of kids to last for ten years!

**

* * *

Lots of thanks to Rin28 for beta reading! I hope we'll be faster with chapter three! (I'm the one who is slow xD you know school and finalexams...) **


End file.
